Technology Manipulation
The ability to manipulate electronics and machinery. Sub-power of Science Manipulation. Also Called * Cyberkinesis * Electronic Manipulation * Electromechanical Manipulation * Machine Manipulation * Mechanical Manipulation * Mechanokinesis * Technokinesis * Technological Control/Manipulation * Technology Control * Technopathy * Tech Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Users can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. Can operate most technology just by touching or looking. A variation on Electricity Manipulation, the user controls specific electrons and instructs them which items to engage or disengage. Some users may even be able to use the electric impulses to gently control smaller metal parts. Applications *Data Manipulation *Crash! *Cyberlingualism *Efficacy Manipulation Boost a machine's capacity or speed. *Electricity Generation *Electromagnetic Pulse Emission *GPS Manipulation *Mechanical Constructs *Mechanical Morphing *Physical Restoration *Programming *Scanning *Techno-Empathy *Technological Possession *Technology Attacks *Technology Augmentation *Technology Generation *Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. *Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. *Repair/induce glitches in technology. *If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control electronic objects as if they were their own body part. *Creating gadgets and attachments. Techniques *Activation & Deactivation *Device Physiology *Mechanical Regeneration *Techno-Screen Teleportation *Technological Assimilation *Technological Combat *Technological Constructs *Technological Imprisonment *Technology Aura *Technopathic Perception Variations *Bio-Tech Manipulation *Computer Virus Manipulation *Gear Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Interface Creation *Internet Manipulation *Nanite Manipulation *Plastic Manipulation *Rocket Manipulation *Satellite Manipulation *Technology Embodiment *Weapon Manipulation *Vehicle Manipulation Associations *Artificial Element Manipulation *Attachment *Bionic Physiology *Clock Manipulation *Cyber Mind *Electricity Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Electronic Communication *Magnetism Manipulation *Matter Melding *Metal Manipulation *Satellite Generation *Technological Magic *Technomagic *Technomorphism *Technorganic Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology Limitations *Can’t control purely mechanical objects which possess no electronic or ferrous components. *Usually requires close proximity to the object being manipulated. *May be left powerless away from modern society. *May be weakened by users who can nullify Technological powers. Known Users Known Objects *Sonic Screwdriver (Doctor Who) *Sky Regalia (Air Gear) *Techno Blades (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Psycommu headset controller (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn) Gallery Bullet-time.jpg|Neo (The Matrix) File:Toki_absorbs_geomagnetism.png|Toki (Code: Breaker) can use his magnetism to manipulate and scan computers. 250px-Iron Man bleeding edge.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel) Powers_micah.jpg|Micah Sanders (Heroes) repairs a glitch in a pay phone. Jami 99.JPG|Jami the Assembler (The 99) can see the derivations, blueprints and foundations of any existing or potential machine Ultron.jpg|Ultron (Marvel) can control machines. Cooper_armando_su_robot.PNG|Cooper Daniels (Ben 10) Tecna Winx.PNG|Tecna (Winx Club) Guardian Fairy of Technology. Nicole Spark of Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) TMNT_Dome_a.jpg|Dr. Dome (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Ananda btts.png|Ananda (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Viral.PNG|Viral (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Matrix H.png|Matrix (Valkyrie Crusade) as the prime being and mother of all machine life, has absolute control over all mechanical things. Sombra.png|Because of her hacking skills, Sombra (Overwatch) can manipulate any variations of technology. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Science Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers